zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of Events in XxDinoFlamerxx's Interpretation of Zootopia
This is a timeline of Zootopia events, as interpreted by XxDinoFlamerxx. Description This special timeline connects the events of the Disney film and my fan fictions. In my canon, entitled "Zootopia Delta" which connects to the film, Nick's father is named Robert Wilde while his mother is named Elissa Wilde. Main Timeline * 25,000 B.C: Prey becomes scared of predators. * 20,000 B.C: The Odysseus System is founded by Jova Lawrence, Paris' ancestor. * 17,000 B.C: The Houma Rock is created, and later discovered by Lions and Zebras. 12 days later, The Houma Plague begins. * 9,000 B.C: Jova's first son, Chris Lawrence, is born. * 8,177 B.C: Martini Lawrence is born, but sadly killed by a flock of Pterodactyls 17 weeks later. * 7,400 B.C: The black mambas, Iguanas, and saltwater crocodiles become part of The Odysseus System. * 6,116 B.C: The Untamable War begins * 5,488 B.C: The Odysseus System claims victory against both prey and predators for the first time, thus ending The Untamable War. * 5,211 B.C: Herminius the Great, Mars' ancestor, becomes Jova's second-in-command or "Delta Partner". * 1,000 B.C: The Odysseus System becomes a secret organization. * In the millions of years that follow, Earth is formed with seperate continents.. * 1956: Martin Saurus Rex Jr. becomes founder of Zootopia, and also becomes its president. * 1958: Martin meets Leodore's grandfather, Bulvor Lionheart, and together, they construct The Immortality Infuser. * 1962: Robert Wilde is born. * 1963: Elyssia Wilde is born. * 1964: Stu Hopps is born to Grandpa Hopps, and Grandma Hopps who are Stu's parents. * 1966: Bonnie is born to Theseus and Pandora. * 1971: The Delta Project, a secret conspiracy, is used to take innocent prey hostage by Barbarians of Pluto. A sub-organization founded by The Odysseus System. * 1978: The Golden Era begins. * 1983: Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. is born. * 1984: Nick Wilde is born to Robert Wilde and Elissa Wilde. * 1992: The Zootopia Police Department is open. Meanwhile, Nick joins the Junior Ranger Scouts. Only to be muzzled by them. Later, The Junior Ranger Scouts feel remorseful. * 1995: Adrian Lawrence marries Katlyn. * 1996: Benjamin Clawhauser becomes part of the ZPD. Meanwhile, Paris "the Untamed" Augustus Lawrence is born. Also, Judy being an infant, has a nightmare of her being chased by Paris himself before meeting him 20 years from now on. * 2001: Judy confronts Gideon Grey. A few days later, Judy meets Nick for the first time at school. 1 day later, a field trip to Zootopia at the Museum of Natural History takes place. * 2003: Nick and Judy confess their love for the first time. * 2007: Emily Hopps learns about Zootopia by Bonnie Hopps. * 2012: Bunnyburrow's first earthquake happens. * 2014: The Odysseus System commits the first five murders in Tundratown, thus ending The Golden Era and starting The Paris Era. * 2016: The events of Zootopia ''begin. * October 12: The Odysseus System plans to destroy Zootopia. * October 13: Paris the Untamed makes a "Con-artist" deal with Nick Wilde and Finnick. Later that night, Bellwether goes grocery shopping, later to be captured Paris the Untamed and brainwashed by Mars the Great. * October 14: The Rampage on The Mystic Spring Oasis occurs, The Odysseus System murders the Ranger Scouts frim Nick's childhood, and Lionheart gets put behind bars. * October 15: Clawhauser contacts Mr. Big and they uncover some of Paris' biggest secrets, Finnick tells Judy Jopps where Nick is, and what he knows about The Odysseus System, Bellwether is shown to be framed by The OS, Bellwether spends the night in Jail, and Paris the Untamed becomes more powerful, thus beginning the events of ''Zootopia II: The Delta Project. * November 5: The Odysseus System capture Judy's old friends and behead them whilst Bogo informs Clawhauser about it after an unexpected new glance at Gazelle. Judy celebrates her birthday, and later goes back to her apartment with Nick.While they slept, ad Duke was with Paris and Mars, they entered the building but Duke was already gone. Then, the two Odysseus System goons start going graffiti all over Judy's and Nick's apartment. * November 6: Duke Weaselton is arrested by the ZPD (being framed by Paris), and is later sent to jail. There he meets Bellwether, and they are rescue by Finnick. As they arrive to the ZPD, Duke takes Bellwether somewhere safe. Finnick lets Judy know Bellwether was here, and the gang start thinking of a plan to stop The Odysseus System once and for all. * November 7: The gang arrive to Lionheart's mansion, and Finnick sees a gouged eye. He puts it in a plastic bag, and they find Lionheart dead in his room. Meanwhile, Mr. Big has got mail from Judy, and as he reads the mail, he orders Koslov to drive him to where Judy and the others are. Mr. Manchas began driving to their locartion. Meanwhile, Brutus and Isaac (the gerbil jerks) are ordered to find Nick. Post-meanwhile, Judy and the gang develop three ideas, later to mash them into one super idea. Later, they arrive to The OS Headquarters to find Bellwether telling that Paris is the real monster. But without warning, they were knocked out by Aaron. That other moment, the gang get tied up in chains, with Paris explaining what he has been doing. After a few seconds, Paris threatens to kill Judy and the gang. As he orders his goons to release them, he throws them out of the headquarters, threatening to kill her and the others if they ever come back. With them gone, Paris and the others torture Bellwether by tying her up. Arnold and Doug discuss the problem, but Doug decides to rescue Bellwether, with Arnold wishing him luck. As Doug drives an OS vehicle, he finds Bellwether and rescues her. More Coming Soon... Category:Timelines Category:XxDinoFlamerxx Fanon Category:"Zootopia Delta" Canon